An entertainment environment may include various different sound sources and audio output devices. For example, a home entertainment environment may include a television, a stereo, a desktop computer, a video game console, one or more mobile devices (e.g. smartphone, tablet, laptop, etc.), and each of these devices may output sound through one or more associated speakers.